Baby bumblebee
by julielal
Summary: Series of drabbles for my Jenna d'amour. Rockstar, not enough, lovers... and more. Well one more at least. Please, give it a try :puppy eyes:. My very first fic in english! Don't worry if the title doesn't make sense,it's normal
1. Not enough

Author's partially important babbling: Ok, so... clears throat These drabbles are my very first attempt at writing in english, so please don't be too harsh. The prompts and the ships were given to me by my future wife Jenna (if she's still okay with that wink). You may already know her under her penname, The mpreg spirit. If you've never read her work, well what are you waiting for? You won't regret that, she's awesome.

Erm...On with the drabbles then

Disclaimer: Seriously, do I look like I am JKR? No money is made with this fic, blah blah blah...

Banana girl, these are for you

Not enough: (ship: Sirius/Lily)

« Sirius, we need to tell him. » Lily said, looking deadly serious. Sirius sighed. « We have to, we can't keep on doing this. I can't keep on lying to him, he deserves better than that. »

« I know, » Sirius said, passing a hand in his hair. « I've been trying to tell him for weeks, but the words remain stuck in my throat. I swear I'm trying,but he's my best friend... It's hard. »

« Trying is not enough! We don't have the choice anymore, he wants us to get married, Sirius! Married! I can't do that, I just can't! » Sirius put his hand on her shoulder and started muttering soothing nonsense. « You're the one I love, I don't care it's his baby, I want to be with you! »

« Sshh, calm down, love,we'll find a way... »


	2. Passing

Passing: (ship: Draco/Harry)

Harry was really busy trying not to fall asleep during his History of magic lesson, when he felt something tapping gently on his ankle. A folded piece of parchment.

_Potter,_

_I remember very clearly that you told me last night was a mistake, so no need to make sick jokes about my intellect._

_I know why you told that, and I agree. But we really don't need to bother ourselves with all that sentimental bullshit, don't you think?_

_Sincerely yours, _

_Draco Malfoy._

Harry sighed. True, he'd really loved last night's... activities, but he couldn't continue like this. What would the others say? Ron would feel so betrayed...

_Malfoy,_

_Don't you know the meaning of the word 'No' ? Sorry, but I don't need you for that kind of things, and I can tell by just looking at you that you don't either. That would be breaking all the established rules, and we could have serious troubles, so quit it, I won't change my mind._

_Really, you don't need me, your broomstick will be enough for that._

_Harry Potter._

Malfoy didn't look very happy, but it was nothing unexpected.

_Potter,_

_Really, you should learn writing etiquette._

_You know perfectly well that it won't be half as efficient if I do it alone. The Quidditch final is in two weeks, Potter, and we both need a real training for this. So I expect you to bring your ass and your broom on the pitch tonight, and I'll show you who's going to catch that damn snitch first this time. _

_Determinedly yours,_

_Draco Malfoy._


	3. Lovers

Lovers: (ship Sirius/Harry)

«Sirius, what is a lover? » Harry had a thing about asking question right before going to bed. It was still better than when he had asked if it was true that vaginas were tropical fishes.

« A lover is a person who you are in love with and, erm, do some _things_ with. Adult things. »

« Oh... Like kissing? »

« Yes, like kissing. Now you need to sleep, kiddo.Good night. »

« Good night, Sirius. » Just before he left the room, a little voice called him back.

« Sirius, are you my lover? » Had Sirius been eating something, he would have choked on it.

« Why do you ask that? »

« Because I love you, and you love me, and you kiss me before I go to bed, and before I go to school, and at times like when I hurt my knee... » Sirius sighed in relief. Kids...

« It's not the same kind of love, nor the same kind of kisses. » Harry seemed puzzled, so he decided to make matters simpler. « You only can have a lover when you're an adult, so I can't be your lover. »

« Oh, okay. And when I'm an adult, will you be my lover? »

« Erm... We'll see that when the time has come. »

« Ok, good night. »

« Good night kiddo. And please... »

« Yes? »

« Don't tell your father about this conversation,will you? »


	4. Rockstar

Rockstar (ship: Sirius/Remus)

« Hey! And here is our own private rockstar! »

Sirius raised an eyebrow and caught the magazine that Kingsley had thrown at him. While reading the article, he grew increasingly flabbergasted.

« Why did you hide from us you could sing, _Stubby_? We could have used a bit of entertainment. »

« Shut up, Remmie. »

Remus batted his eyelashes, a hurt look on his face.

« Oh, please Stubby, let me be your groupie! »

This kind of conversation being a bit unusual in an Order meeting, the whole room burst into laughter, including Sirius. He passed a arm around Remus' waist and said with his best seducing voice:

« Only if you behave... » and then he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. Dumbledore cleared his throat quite loudly.

« Though I would love to see where this little conversation could lead us - Remus and Sirius both blushed – I'm afraid we all have an important meeting to attend.


	5. Dystopia

Dystopia:

At last. At last he had what he'd always craved most: power. Absolute, complete, uncontested power. It took decades, and it cost many lives, but who cares about something as petty as one life when the sacrifice allows you to rule the world. It cost him much more too: his looks, and his soul.

The soul, he didn't mind, but his body... He'd always taken great pride in his good looks in his youth, but when he dark magic started to alterate his flesh, he'd accepted it as a necessary evil. But now... Now... He wanted to be handsome again, he wanted to be charming, he wanted to _seduce_...

He knew what they all thought, he knew all his Death Eaters had deemed him lunatic because of what he felt. They couldn't understand, poor fools, they were nothing more than humans. But he needed them, so he let them play, between muggles and traitors, they had a whole field of possibilities. Then he could have time for his love.

Love... That word sounded so strange, even in his mind. Maybe that was because that old fool used it all the time, or maybe because he never truly understood it before...

When he had come back to Hogwarts, he had felt as if he was meeting it for the first time. That was silly, it was nothing but a beast, a disgusting shellfish; but it radiated such power, such strenght. And if Lord Voldemort was sensible to something, it was power: he respected it as much as he desired it.

He desired power, and the squid was a huge source of it, so it was pure logic that he began to desire the squid. And not only he desired it, but he _lusted_ it. But from his lust followed something else, something he never thought he would experience. It was dark, and sick, and twisted, but it was definitely love...

He was sure that an union with such a powerful being would confer him endless force. He needed an heir, and he wanted it to be a mighty as possible if he wanted to maintain a firm grip on this world... Even if it took him years he would succeed eventually, he would prove himself worthy of the squid, and he would bear their child, whatever the price...


	6. Skin

Skin:

Lily sincerely wanted to be faithful. She loved her husband dearly, but she couldn't help it... It seemed her needs were stronger than her willpower these days. She had to go see him again.

Not that James wasn't able t satisfy her: he was tender and considerate, and he knew how to take his time. But she soon realized that that was not what she wanted.

It had started in a very trivial way. Her husband was away, and his friends had decided to throw a little party to save her from boredom. There was music, and punch. Plenty of punch. And it was in August, so it was normal for her to be very thirsty, the weather was so hot in this part of England in Summer... Really, she couldn't help it, one couldn't put the blame on her.

She didn't know Remus could dance, as well as she didn't know how wonderfully calloused his hands were. When he invited her to dance, she accepted without a second tought, and then she _discovered_...

She didn't know how he did it, but as soon as his hands were on her hips, she felt a strange warmth spread from the pitch of her stomach and invade her whole body. Never had she felt something so powerful before, and before she knew it, her lips were on his. He tasted like chocolate, exotic fruits and alcohol.

The rest was a blur of shapes and colours, but she remembered his hands. How they were roaming everywhere on her body, and how her skin felt like it was on fire, even though she had goosebumps. She was tingling from head to toes, and shaking, and even screaming. That, she remembered. Her skin remembered, and her flesh.

She just had to feel that again. She knew it was a mistake, they both did, but they would do it anyway. Just once more. Because their skin was demanding and their minds were weak...

James would never know.

Just once more.


	7. Nothing

_**nothing**_

« Hey Lils! Where are you going?»

« It's none of your business Potter. »

« Mind if I come with you? »

« Yes, I do. »

He didn't seemto hear.

« So, what are you up to? »

« Don't you have anyone else to bother? »

« Yes I do, but you're my favourite by far. »

She rolled her eyes.

« You seem grumpy today. »

« Didn't it occur to you it might be an effect of your presence? »

« No, it's more than that... What's happening to you? »

« Nothing. »

« Come on, you can tell me! »

« I said it was nothing! »

With that she stormed away.

« What's wrong Prongs? You look all puzzled. »

« Hi Moony. It's Lily, something's wrong with her today, she didn't even stay long enough to threaten me, it's strange... »

Remus stared at him for a few seconds, then shook his head.

« Are you really that dense? »

James shrugged.

« She might, you know... Maybe it's her bad week... »

« What? »

« How could I explain...? See, me for instance, once a month I grow very tired and I tend to be less and less patient, and when the full moon arrives, then I turn into a monster. And then it gets better, until the next month... »

« Yeah, I know that. »

« Well, for Lily it's the same. »

« Lily's a werewolf? »

« What? No! »

« But you just said- »

« James, listen to me and listen attentively because it's important. »

« Okay. »

« Lily is a girl. »

« Yes. »

« And as such, each month she experiences a natural phenomenon which tends to make her grumpy. »

« Yes. »

« This phenomenon is called menstruation. »

« Yes. »

« James, did you understand what I've just said. »

« No,not really. »

« Lily's having her periods, Prongs. »

« Oooooh... Hey! Hi Padfoot !»

« Hey! What are you two doing in the middle of the corridor? »

« Oh, just chatting a bit... »

« About what? »

« Nothing, Sirius. Nothing... »


	8. Eternity

**Eternity**

**Eternity... What is that? He doesn't know, but who really does?**

**It always feels like an eternity between the time when he wakes up and the moment his mummy comes to let him out of his crib, even though she says it was only a few seconds.**

**Time always seems too long anyway.**

**It's like when daddy says that Uncle Paddy will come and see them soon, but it's not soon, it's days and days and days, and it is so long that he forgets eventually, because too much time passed. And he feels a bit stupid to forget because he loves Uncle Paddy very much.**

**But sometimes time is much too short too.**

**If he had to wait so long to see Paddy, it would be normal that he stayed just as long, but he never did. He came, and he played a bit with him, and he chatted with mummy and he laughed with daddy, and then he had to leave again. It was unfair. When he leaves, he always says he has to because he's already stayed too long, but it didn't feel long at all.**

**Life was so unfair sometimes.**

**But at night, his mummy comes to sing a lullaby to him, and he watches her, how her eyes shine and how her hair hang like a curtain. And he listens to her voice. His mummy has a very pretty voice, sweet and deep and calming. When he hears it he feels safe, and he isn't so afraid of the dark, and then dreams can come. In these moments, he thinks he understands better what eternity is.**

**Eternity his mummy singing a lullaby. **


	9. Fool

Fools:

« Did you sincerely think that would work? »

« Honestly? Yeah, I did. »

« Sweet Merlin, you really are way too much self-confident! That could have turned into a catastrophe! »

« Oh come on, Moony, you always worry too much! Like this time when we were in that cupboard, Filch never got us, remember? »

« Yeah, that was kind of hard to forget, I had cramps for a week... But that's not the point! Did you really believe you could fool Mc Gonagall like that? _Oh please professor, you know that wasn't me, I'm a guy, I don't wear skirts..._»

_« _Hey, that was worth it! »

« Worth it? Two months of detention with Mc Go for wearing a girl's uniform in a corridor in the middle of the night? »

« Yeah, you should have seen tha Fat Lady's face, it was priceless. Ask James, he'll tell you! »


End file.
